GOOD vs EVIL: Like Mikey
by Owennumber1fan
Summary: Our heroes head to Japan to foil an evil plot, and discover it involves the cast of the anime series LilyMu.
1. Welcome to Japan

Disclaimer: All characters are copyright their respective owners. Who those owners are is a different story.

G.O.O.D vs. E.V.I.L #5

"Like Mikey"

_Technology storehouse, 4:15 p.m.: _

"Get them!" Jack Spicer shouted, seeing the G.O.O.D members heading right towards him. "Now's the chance for you aspiring members to prove your worth."

The two villains in question were X the Eliminator and Dr. Animo, who were being given a trial run to see if they were worthy of membership in E.V.I.L.

"Not to worry, they won't be able to get past my giant frog" Animo said, "destroy them!"

The mutant frog obeyed its' master and hopped forward to attack the heroes.

"Jake, you want to take care of flipper face over here?" Axel asked.

"No sweat" Jake replied, "I'll make frogs legs out of him."

"And I'll handle Jack" Axel replied, flipping over to where the villain stood.

"Don't just stand there, protect me!" Jack ordered.

"Not to worry" X began "he won't get past X the Eliminator, the one who has been entrusted with the task of obtaining the crest of Birdman! Ah the mighty crest, how it does sparkle! I…"

X's train of thought was cut off when Axel delivered a kick to his gut, sending the masked assassin down for the count.

"Game over Jack" Axel said, "hand over the tech you stole and I might go easy on you."

"You haven't caught me yet" Jack added, activating the heli-bot "and so you're not left empty handed, Jack Bots, attack!"

A number of Jack's robots emerged from behind the building and swerved towards Axel, who frowned, and readied his Jo-Lan to handle the robots.

Meanwhile, Jake was struggling with the tongue of the giant frog. "Ew, gross dude!" Jake said as the tongue closed around him. Concentrating he used his enhanced dragon strength to pull himself loose.

"Time to fricassee me up a frog" Jake said, but before he could, the frog grabbed him again and ate him.

"That's it my pretty, chew him up!" Animo shouted happily "then devour his friend!"

"Guess again wacko!" Axel said.

Animo turned long enough to see a Jack Bot head coming straight at him. It slammed into his chest, knocking the wind out of him. Axel quickly ran over to the giant frog.

"Jake, are you okay in there?" he asked. He noticed that the frog was making noises as though he were sick. Suddenly, the frog spit out Jake, covered in mucus.

"This is by far the grossest thing that has ever happened to me" Jake replied.

"You okay?" Axel asked.

"I need a shower, but I'll live" Jake replied "but now, it's time to put a hurting on Spicer."

"Guess again dragon brain" Jack said, "I'm blowing this pop stand and I'm taking the tech with me. Adios, los…"

Jack never finished his sentence, as Jake's fire breath singed him to a crisp.

"Ouch" he replied weakly, before plummeting to the ground.

"Not so cocky now, are ya punk?" Jake asked.

"You won't be building anymore robots where you're going" Axel added.

Suddenly, Jack disappeared in a flash of light. "Aw man!" Jake whined "I totally forgot about those teleporters!"

"Jack may've gotten away, but at least we recovered whatever it was he stole" Axel replied.

"What do you think it was?" Jake asked.

"No clue, but since it was for Vilgax, I'm sure it was nothing good."

-----

Meanwhile, back at Vilgax's spaceship, Jack was attempting to explain his failure.

"I had the stuff you wanted boss" he said, "but those G.O.O.D jerks showed up and busted our two trainees."

"They were useless to me anyway" Vilgax replied, " and though you may not have been able to obtain the tech I require, it matters not. I know just where to find one that's already built."

"If I may be so bold sir, what exactly are you looking for?" Jack asked.

"That information is none of your business!" Vilgax replied "I will tell you only if it suits me, do you understand?"

"Yes sir" Jack replied.

"Good" Vilgax said, "and now it is time to obtain said object."

-----

_LilyMu Towers, Japan, 9:15 p.m.: _

The large apartment complex known as the LilyMu Towers were home to most of the cast of the popular anime series _LilyMu_. Two of them had no idea that they were soon going to be receiving some unexpected, and unwanted, visitors.

"That must be for me" the beautiful blonde Lily said, after hearing a knock at the door. "I'm sure it's a present from one of my many admirers. I wonder what it could be. Flowers? Chocolates? A life-size marble statue?"

She opened the door and was quickly set upon. She didn't even have a chance to scream before her head was pushed into the carpet. Then she felt her hands being tied behind her back, and rope looped around her arms and torso. She grunted angrily when she felt the rope go around her chest. Eventually, her ankles were bound and her face lifted from the carpet. But before she could even draw in breath to scream, a wad of cloth was jammed in her mouth, with another cloth tied over it. Securely bound and gagged, all Lily could do was make muffled sounds of protest.

Sounds which drew the attention of her roommate, Mitsuki.

"Lily, is everything all right in there?" Mitsuki asked, before laying eyes on her bound and gagged friend. She barely had time to speak or even react before she too was trussed and gagged.

Once the two girls were secure, two women walked into the apartment. One was obviously Asian in origin and wore a suit of armor. The other had black and red hair and long black coat.

"Sorry about the inconvenience ladies, but we need to use your place for a few days" Magness said.

"And we need you out of the way so we may pursue our objective" Karai added.

"But don't worry, our friends are going to stay here and make sure you stay nice and safe. At least until we're done, then we'll decide what to do with you" Magness added. "Flesh, you and that fat ninja guy watch the girls, and make sure they don't try to escape or summon help. Otherwise, something bad might happen to them."

"But we get to use the TV, right?" Jack Spicer asked.

"What do we care?" Magness asked, "do whatever you want."

Lily and Mitsuki looked at each other, and then their captors. They were sure these women meant business, but what did they want? And why was it necessary to keep them out of the way? They hoped they figured out the answer before the women made good on their threat.

-----

_The skies over Japan, the next morning: _

_The Freedom _soared over the land of the rising sun, taking in the sights of the great island nation.

"Dude, thanks a bunch for taking me on this trip" Spud said to Jake "I've already met a mutant turtle, a rabbit who can shoot heat beams from his eyes, and a kid who can become a bunch of narly aliens. It's like somebody put a bunch of comics in the blender and hit frappe or something."

"Glad you like it Spud" Jake said, "if you want, I can see about sponsoring you for membership."

"That would be awesome!" Spud said, "then I'd finally have the chance to live out my dream as Super Spud! Tally ho!"

"That's your catchphrase?" Ron asked "me and Rufus find that 'boo-ya' works for us."

"I dunno about you guys, but I totally like 'cowabunga!'" Mike added.

"Remind me again why we brought all these sidekicks?" Axel asked.

"Leo said they needed some field training" Jake replied "besides, pretty much everybody else was busy."

"I don't know about these other guys, but I came because I've never been to Japan" Elena Potato said, "Zick never takes me anywhere. I heard that he went to this Orchid Bay city and didn't even ask me to come! Why didn't you bring me along Zick? I thought we were partners!"

"Elena it was too dangerous for you to come with us to Orchid Bay" Zick said "things should be much less dangerous here."

"I can handle myself" Elena said, "I've saved your butt from monsters more times than I can remember."

"I think someone's exaggerating" Zick replied.

"Hey, you know" Spud said, "that girl's last name is Potato, and my name's Spud. Pretty weird huh?"

"This is going to be a long flight" Axel moaned.

-----

The _Freedom _eventually landed at the local airport and the motley band of heroes made their way to the hotel.

"Hey, do think we can get one of those carts, you know, where the guy pulls it on his back?" Spud asked.

"They're called rickshaws, but I don't think they have them here in Tokyo" Axel explained "this is one of the most technologically advanced cities in the world."

"Don't they have sushi here?" Spud asked, oblivious "I'd like to try some of that."

"You know it's raw fish, right?" Ron asked

"Oh…you think they serve pizza here?"

"So Ax man, what's the mission again?" Jake asked.

"Not sure, but we know E.V.I.L is looking for something big" Axel explained "and it has something to do with a place called 'LilyMu Studios.'"

"Did you say LilyMu?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Yes" a confused Axel replied.

"Oh man!" Ron exclaimed "we're gonna see _LilyMu_!"

"I love that show!" Spud exclaimed.

"Me too dudes!" Mike added.

"Um, what's going on here?" Axel asked "just what exactly is _LilyMu_ anyway?"

The three friends stopped their celebrating and looked at him. "You've never heard of _LilyMu_?" Spud asked "it's only like the greatest anime series ever!"

"Me and Rufus never miss an episode, do we buddy?" Ron asked.

Rufus nodded, while miming karate moves and making "hi-ya" sounds.

"It's the best" Mike said, "I can't wait to meet Guano. He's my favorite."

"Guano?" Jake asked, "something tells me tomorrow's going be an interesting day."

"I can hardly wait" Zick replied

----------

Next time, our heroes meet the cast of _LilyMu _and make complete fools of themselves. Plus the cast gets replacements for Lily & Mitsuki.


	2. LilyMu!

The next day, the members of G.O.O.D made their way to the studios where they filmed _LilyMu_. Naturally, Spud Ron & Mike were all decked out in their _LilyMu_ gear.

"Hey Spud, if you didn't know we were visiting the set, why'd you bring your gear?" Jake asked.

"This isn't my fan stuff" Spud said, "some guy at the door was selling this stuff."

"Good thing yen is worth so much, huh?" Ron asked.

Jake and Axel just sighed.

"These guys make you look normal Zick" Elena said.

The heroes continued onward to where the newest episode of _LilyMu_ was filming.

"There it is, _LilyMu_, in all it's glory" Ron replied, awestruck.

"It's beautiful" Mike replied.

"Oh brother" Elena said, "these guys need to get a life."

On the episode, the show's hero Kappa Mikey (played by actor Mikey Simon) was stopping another plan by the evil purple-skinned criminal Gonard.

"Give up Gonard" Mikey said heroically, "your plan to bathe Tokyo in mutant Jell-O is over!"

"Not quite yet Kappa Mikey" Gonard sneered, "you'll never be able to stop me before my giant plane drops Jell-O all over the city!"

"Oh man, what's Mikey gonna do!" Ron exclaimed.

"You can do it Mikey!" Spud shouted, "beat that ugly purple jerk!"

"That's what you think" Mikey said, "one blast of my turbo-laser, and your evil plan will be finished!"

Pulling the laser from his costume, Mikey fired; the beam bounced around the studio, ultimately coming back to its' source and frying him.

"Cut!" yelled a voice, and the sets fell away.

"You okay Mikey?" Gonard asked, his voice now lower and less menacing.

"Yeah" Mikey replied, "I really need to be careful with these new props."

"Oh no, the evil Gonard is trying to trick Kappa Mikey so he can destroy him" Ron said.

"We gotta save him!" Spud exclaimed.

Before anyone could do anything to stop them, Ron, Spud and Mike pounced upon the purple villain.

"No one harms Kappa Mikey while we're on the job!" Spud said.

"You'd better just give up evil dude, cause you're no match for us" Mike added.

"What's going on here?" an angry voice asked.

The three looked up and saw a small purple rodent-like creature with a blue gem on his chest, standing there.

"Guano!" Ron exclaimed "look Rufus, it's your favorite _LilyMu_ character."

Rufus squeaked excitedly and dove back into Ron's pocket, emerging with a tiny book.

"Can you sign his autograph book? He's such a big fan" Ron explained.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh" Rufus added.

"What do you three think you're doing?" Guano asked angrily.

"You can talk?" Ron asked, astonished.

"We were protecting Mikey" Spud explained, "see, the evil Gonard was trying to lure him into a false sense of security so he could destroy him."

"No he wasn't" Guano said, "Gonard only plays a bad guy on the show. In real life he's very nice."

"It's true" came Gonard's muffled reply.

"Oh, our bad" Mike replied, slowly moving himself off Gonard. The others followed suit, and the no longer purple actor dusted himself off.

"Sorry about the whole tackling you and calling you evil thing" Ron said.

"Eh, no problem" Gonard replied, "you guys just got caught up in the show."

"Seriously though man, we're like, huge fans of your show" Spud said, "I mean gigantic fans. I'm talking so big, that it's bigger than the whole planet…"

"They get it Spud" Jake said, walking over to the actors "you've got to excuse Spud, he's just very passionate. I'm Jake Long and that's Axel Manning, Zick Barrymore, his friend Elena Potato, and of course you've met Ron Stoppable, Rufus and Michelangelo."

"I'm Guano" the little creature explained "co-star and director of _LilyMu_. And I'm sure your friends here know the rest of the cast."

Indeed they did, for at that moment, the three _LilyMu _fanatics were gathered around Mikey.

"I can't believe I'm meeting the guy who plays Kappa Mikey!" Ron said, "this is the best day of my life!"

"Mr. Mikey, sir" Mike said, "could I have your autograph?"

"No problem, anything for a fan" Mikey said, signing the piece of paper.

"Hey, I never noticed how much you sound like my brother Leo" Mike commented "it's uncanny."

"It is" Ron replied.

"Definitely creepy" Spud added, "maybe like, Mikey's your distant cousin or something. How awesome would that be?"

"Extremely awesome" Mike replied, "except, I don't think I have any family outside of my brothers."

"So what brings you guys to Japan?" Guano asked.

"We were just passing through, and thought we'd stop by, on account of the guys being huge fans or your show and all" Axel replied.

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed "where's Lily & Mitsuki?"

"Yeah, I didn't see them anywhere" Spud replied.

"It's the strangest thing" Guano said, "they called earlier this morning and said they were sick. I had to film the show without them, since the 'replacements' they said they were going to send haven't gotten here yet."

"Replacements?" Ron, Spud & Mike all asked in unison.

"But who could possibly replace those two, they're the greatest!" Ron said.

"You are about to find out" came a voice from behind.

Everyone turned to see an older man walking towards, flanked by a monkey-faced man.

"That's Ozu" Guano explained, "he owns _LilyMu _and everything affiliated with it."

"Indeed" Ozu said, "and let me just say it is so good to meet such devoted _LilyMu _fans from America."

"_LilyMu _number one in ratings!" Yes Man added.

"Anyway, I too was shocked to hear of Lily & Mitsuki's unfortunate illness" Ozu began "and while I wish them a speedy recovery, the show must continue. So, I present the two young ladies who will be subbing until their return, Kat and Megumi."

He gestured behind him to a pair of young women in traditional Japanese fukus.

"It is a great honor to work on _LilyMu_" Kat replied, "I just hope we can do as well as those we have replaced."

"What she said," Megumi added.

While the others observed the girls, Jake nudged Axel "yo, is it me, or is there something totally wrong with those two?"

"You mean besides the fact that they're Karai and Magness in disguise?" Axel replied.

"If they're here, then that means whatever E.V.I.L. wants is in the studio somewhere" Jake added "I think we'd better hang around and put a hurting on their plan."

"Good idea" Axel replied, "and we'd better find out what happened to the actual _LilyMu_ girls. Cause if Karai and Magness have replaced them, chances are they had something to do with their 'mysterious illness'."

-----

Later that night, Magness & Karai returned to the apartment they were "borrowing" from their captives. Magness walked over to the two captives, tied back to back in chairs and still gagged.

"You two have a good time today?" she asked mockingly, as a spate of muffled replies came from the girls.

"Your loser buddies at work missed you. It would almost be touching, if I cared."

Meanwhile, Karai had activated a tiny television to get in contact with Vilgax. "How is your mission proceeding?" the evil alien asked.

"Not good" Karai said, "we have only worked in the studio one day, and already, the forces of G.O.O.D have shown up."

"Do you think they know what you're after?"

"Possibly" Karai said, "it was hard to tell."

"This changes things" Vilgax replied, "you must locate the device tomorrow. Level the entire studio if you have to, but find it! And if G.O.O.D gets in your way, you know what to do."

"And what do we do about them?" Magness asked, pointing to the captive Lily & Mitsuki.

"They are of no concern to me" Vilgax replied "dispose of them, if you wish. Now do not contact me again until you have what you came for!" And with that, he ended the transmission.

"What do you think we should do with the hostages?" Magness asked.

"They know too much, they must be eliminated" Karai replied "we will do it tomorrow, after we locate what we came here for."

"Hear that ladies?" Magness asked, "looks like you won't have to put up with us for much longer. Of course, that's because you'll both be dead."

Lily & Mitsuki shuddered in their bonds and emitted muffled sounds of fright, much to the delight of the polarized princess.

------------

In the next chapter, our heroes brief the _LilyMu _cast on the goings on and attempt a daring rescue of the girls.


	3. Let's split up gang!

The next day at the studio, the members of G.O.O.D decided to approach the _LilyMu _cast with their theory and see if they could help in any way.

"Hey, it's our fans" Mikey said upon seeing the heroes "here to watch us film another episode, I take it?"

"Not really" Jake said, "we got something to tell you guys that might be kind of hard for you to take."

"Let me tell 'em Jake, I'm good at delivering bad news to people" Spud said. "We think Lily & Mitsuki were kidnapped by the two new girls, who are actually evil super villains in disguise, and they want something in the studio and they're probably going to kill them once they have it" Spud said, mustering as much breath as he could.

"That's how you deliver bad news?" Elena asked, shocked.

"I believe in telling it like it is" Spud says "even though it often means a punch in the arm, or worse."

"How do you guys know all this anyway?" Mikey asked suspiciously.

"Well, here's the thing…" Jake began.

And so he explained all about G.O.O.D & E.V.I.L, and their various conflicts.

"Wow, I can't believe you guys are real heroes!" Mikey said, "and fans of our show to boot!"

"Have you guys ever fought a robot who had like, lasers for arms. No, for a head!" Gonard asked excitedly.

"Will you two knock it off?!" Guano exclaimed "if these guys are right we need to get to LilyMu Towers and rescue the girls."

"And we gotta totally stop Karai & Magness before they rip the place apart" Jake added.

"We'll need to split into two groups" Axel explained "Ron, you and the other peripheral members will go with the cast to rescue the girls. We'll stay here and stop E.V.I.L."

"No way am I going with these weirdoes" Elena said, "I want to stay here with you and help you fight the bad guys!"

"They're too dangerous" Zick replied, "look, I'll go with you to LilyMu Towers if you want. And Jake & Axel can call me if they need backup."

"Sounds like a plan" Jake replied "but we won't need any backup, cause the Am Drag can handle the ladies."

"Okay, let's move out" Axel said, "we don't know how much time we have left." So the two groups headed off towards their objectives.

"Um, how are we going to get to LilyMu Towers anyway?" Ron said "we don't have a car."

"I still like my rickshaw idea" Spud said, "Mike could pull us."

"No way dude, I'm not pulling one of those things" Mike complained.

"Well I'm not asking Gonard to do it!"

"Uh, guys" Mikey said, interrupting the argument "LilyMu Towers isn't actually that far from the studio."

"Yeah, Ozu didn't want to have to pay us for travel expenses" Guano explained.

"That's convenient" Ron replied, "let's go!"

-----

Meanwhile, Karai and Magness had begun their search of the set, but found nothing.

"Is Vilgax sure that thing we're searching for is here?" Magness asked.

"Positive" Karai replied, "there simply must be another area we neglected to search."

"But where?" Magness asked. It was then that both girls noticed the stairs leading to the basement.

"You don't think…" Magness began.

"We shall soon find out" Karai replied, as both girls made their way to the stairs.

-----

Meanwhile, back at LilyMu Towers, Jack & Flesh were sitting on the couch, as bored as could be.

"So, how'd you get the big muscles?" Jack asked.

"Chemical spill" Flesh asked "how'd you get the white skin?"

"I was born with it" Jack replied.

"You one of those albinos or something?" Flesh asked.

"You'd be surprised how many times I've been asked that question" Jack replied, "no I'm not. See, what happened is…"

Before he could continue his story, there was a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" Jack asked, getting up and approaching the door.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Pizza man."

"Did you order a pizza?" he asked Flesh, who shook his head no.

"Tubby, did you order a pizza?" he angrily asked.

"No, but I would not turn one down" Tubbimura replied.

Jack sighed, "okay, let me get this" he said opening the door. "Okay buddy, just leave it…" smack!

A powerful green foot plowed into Jack's chest, sending him flying across the room.

"Sorry dude, no pizza for you" Mike said, flipping into the room with his nunchucks at the ready.

"Surrender the girls, evildoers, or prepare to meet the wrath of Super Spud and his associates. Tally ho!"

"Seriously, man, try 'boo-ya' once and a while" Ron replied.

"You losers have got to be kidding" Jack said "you think you can beat us?"

"Well there's eight of us and only three of you" Zick said, "it would take an army to help you now."

Jack snapped his fingers, and suddenly, a collection of Foot ninja appeared in the room, ready for battle.

"Oh, I guess you have one" Mike said nervously.

-----

Meanwhile, back at the studio, Ozu was worried about the cast's disappearance. "Where is everyone?" he asked, "if they don't get here soon, we will not be able to film today's show. Yes Man, you will have to stand in for them."

"But I cannot play all those parts!"

"Nonsense, you will do fine" Ozu replied, "now suit up and prepare for the first scene."

Yes Man ran off and came back dressed as Mikey.

"Excellent" Ozu replied, "now, get on motorcycle, and we'll film you driving it."

"Is this safe?" Yes Man asked.

"Just do it" Ozu replied.

Yes Man complied and got on the motorcycle, than began to drive it. "This is easy!" he said, until he saw the ramp up ahead. "Uh-oh" he said, "where brakes?"

He flew through the air and landed on the ground.

"Good work" Ozu said, "now we do one with film in the camera."

Just then, Jake & Axel ran over to him; "aah, you two wish to act in today's show?" he asked "the rest of my cast has gone missing for some reason."

"I think I broke my leg!" Yes Man yelled from across the studio.

"Just walk it off" Ozu called back.

"Mr. Ozu, we hate to tell you this, but your two replacement girls are evil villains" Axel explained.

"Check it, we're sure they're here to steal something hidden in the studio" Jake added.

"Can you think of anything of value that might be here?" Axel added.

"No, nothing" Ozu replied, "well, except for the doomsday weapon in the basement."

"You have a doomsday weapon in your basement?" Jake asked "what are you, whack?"

"I bought it a long time ago at garage sale" Ozu said "I could never get it to work, so I just put it in the basement. It makes great paperweight."

"I can no longer feel anything!" Yes Man called out again.

"Well I hate to tell you this, but if those two girls grab the doomsday weapon, it'll be the end for you and the world" Axel explained.

"Well then do something!" Ozu said, "I must make _LilyMu_ show for today! Now, where is Yes Man?"

"To the basement, and quick" Axel said, "with any luck, we're not too late!"

-----------

In the next chapter, Axel & Jake must stop the girls from obtaining the doomsday device, while the others fight the remaining villains to rescue Lily & Mitsuki. Also, Gonard eats a fridge.


	4. How to beat a sumo in one easy step

Back at LilyMu Towers, Mike was doing his best to fight off the Foot ninja, but he was just one turtle.

"Holy sneeze! That's a lot of ninjas" Elena replied "how can we beat them all?"

As the others figure out a battle plan, the three _LilyMu_ cast members talked amongst themselves.

"Come on you guys" Mikey said to his co-stars "we've gotta help those guys battle the ninjas."

"I dunno Mikey" Gonard replied "we're actors, not fighters."

"Yeah, we don't know how to handle ninjas" Guano added.

"Sure we do" Mikey said, "we've saved Tokyo a bunch of times, remember? So it should be easy for us to handle a bunch of ninjas, wielding sharp weapons that could rip us to shreds."

"Mikey's right!" Gonard said.

"About the sharp weapons?" Guano asked nervously.

"Yeah, about that" Gonard said, "but I mean he's right about the saving Tokyo thing. You guys saved the city that time I grew really big. And that other time, when we had to get back that invisible coat. And that was really hard, and didn't involve ninjas in any way. So, by simple mathematics, fighting ninjas should be a breeze."

"That was the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say" Guano replied, "but our friends are in trouble, so let's do it."

So saying, Mikey and friends rushed into the fray, with Gonard knocking over several Foot with his powerful strength.

"Wow, I was right, this is easy!" Gonard said, before a katana nearly sliced off his hair.

"Eeep!" he exclaimed, and ran off, the ninja in hot pursuit.

Mikey meanwhile, had snuck through the fray and made his way to where Lily & Mitsuki were tied up.

"Have no fear girls, Mikey Simon shall rescue you!" he said loudly.

Both girls immediately began making nervous sounds beneath their gags. "I know you're happy to see me, but please save all praise and kisses for after I've untied you" Mikey replied.

The girls responded by increasing their muffled warnings. "What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?" Mikey asked.

He got his answer when he was lifted in the air by, something. Then that something turned him around, revealing himself to be Tubbimura, with Jack by his side.

"Um, hi" Mikey said nervously "I don't suppose you'd want an autograph?"

"Slice and dice him Tubby" Jack ordered.

Tubby raised his sword and prepared to strike…

"Hang on Mikey, I'm coming!" Gonard, shouted, tackling the big ninja and knocking him to the ground.

"Way to go Gonard!" Mikey asked, "now let's take care of this albino guy."

"I'm not an albino!" Jack shouted "I just don't get a lot of sun!"

-----

Meanwhile, several floors below in the basement of the studio, Magness and Karai came upon the object of their search.

"This is no doubt what Vilgax had detected" Karai said, looking upon the doomsday device, which resembled a basketball with assorted doodads sticking out of it.

"Not much is it?" Magness replied, "oh well, let's get it out here."

"You two aren't leaving here with that machine" Axel's voice rang out.

The two girls quickly noticed that the G.O.O.D members blocked their path. "You want that thing, you'll have to get past us first" Jake said, in dragon form and at the ready.

"Suit yourself" Karai said, pulling out her katana "I shall skin you and use your pelt as a throw rug!"

"Lady, you've been spending way too much time around the Huntspunk" Jake replied, before flying into battle.

-----

Back up in the apartment, Tubby had regained footing and was engaged in a lock up with Gonard.

"You are a formidable adversary" Tubby replied "but I have not yet met the man who could defeat me."

Meanwhile, Flesh chased many of the other sidekick characters around with his barbell.

"Maybe you were right about me staying behind" Elena told Zick as the barbell crashed inches from them.

They dived under the couch, as Spud decided to stand his ground.

"Halt muscular fiend" he said "you face the power of Super Spud now. Surrender, or face my potato-based wrath!"

"You must have mashed potatoes for brains, kid" Flesh said "so they'll match the rest of you when I get done with you!"

He raised his barbell and smashed into the ground, but Spud had slipped away seconds before it hit the ground.

"Not bad" Spud said, "but now you shall pay for your evil deeds, compliments of my green sidekick."

"Green sidekick?" Flesh asked.

"Cowabunga!" Mike yelled, as he launched a flying kick at the muscular goon. Given the nature of gravity, the kick did its' job, and Flesh fell to floor.

"Looks like he's fallen and he can't get up" Ron joked.

"Oh, I can get up" Flesh said, "and when I do, you kids are all done for!"

Back with Gonard's fight, Mikey and Guano were cheering on their friend. "Come on Gonard, you can do it!" Mikey said, "I've never seen anyone eat more than you."

"That gives me an idea" Guano said, "hey Gonard, how about taking a break and eating a snack?"

"Okay!" Gonard exclaimed, rushing to the kitchen happily. He quickly devoured most of the contents of the girls' refrigerator, then the fridge itself. Then with the added weight of the fridge, he ran at the portly ninja.

"This won't be good" Tubby said, moments before Gonard slammed into him.

The resulting impact sent Tubby flying through the wall and unto the street below, where he slammed into the concrete, making a huge impression.

"Youch" Jack replied "that was probably painful." Then he turned to the gathered heroes "Well, you heroes think you've won, but you forget I still have Flesh. Get 'em big guy!"

Flesh got up from the ground and growled menacingly, only to quickly find himself lifted off the ground.

"Huh?"

"You've hurt my friends evil guy, and you're going to pay" Gonard said from beneath him, and turned himself around to face the hole.

"No way! How can he do that?" Jack screamed.

"Who knows?" Guano asked "Gonard, take out the trash, if you will."

"With pleasure" Gonard said, turning to face Jack.

"Easy there big guy, don't do anything you'll regret" Jack said nervously.

But Gonard couldn't be swayed, and he let Flesh fly, who crashed into Jack and sent them both falling out the hole Tubbimura had made. In fact, at that moment, Tubby was dusting himself off, after having extracted himself from the hole.

"That was not so bad" he said, "I was very lucky today."

Splat!

The combined mass of Jack and Flesh landed on him, making the hole larger.

"That has got to hurt" Spud replied, looking down on the chaos

Meanwhile, the _LilyMu_ cast had freed their captive friends. "It's about time you idiots got here!" Lily yelled "those guys were going to kill us!"

"Don't be mad Lily" Mitsuki said, "they didn't know what had happened to us."

"All right, thanks for saving us" Lily said, "but next time we go missing, check up on us!"

"Don't we get a rescuers kiss?" Mikey asked, his lips puckered up.

"Ew! No way spaz!" Lily shouted.

"I'll kiss you Mikey" Mitsuki offered.

"Um, thanks Mitsuki, but I'll pass" Mikey replied.

"Now that this is over with, we need to get back to the studio" Zick said.

"Holy sneeze, you're right!" Elena exclaimed "we've got to stop E.V.I.L."

"If that means getting revenge on those two hags that tied us up, count me in" Lily shouted "no one treats me like that!"

"Then let's go" Zick said, "I'm not sure how long Jake & Axel can hold out."

------------

In the final chapter, our heroes must prevent the villainesses from activating the doomsday weapon. Will they succeed? Read and find out.


	5. Doomsday, or not

Actually, Jake and Axel were holding out quite well, due to the fact that they were evenly matched.

"You know your Jo-lan power has no effect against my magnetism" Magness said, levitating several nearby pipes "so let's see how you deal with these!"

She hurled the pipes at Axel, who dodged them with his superior athletic skills.

"I don't need Jo-lan to take you down" he said, running forward, only to take a desk chair to the chest. "We'll see about that" Magness chuckled.

Meanwhile, Jake was doing slightly better in his battle against Karai, having used his fire breath to make her drop her katana.

"What you gonna do without your sword?" Jake asked.

"I do not require that weapon to dispose of you" Karai replied, "you forget, I have my father's entire arsenal at my disposal."

With that, she tried to slash him with her knuckle claw, but he kept avoiding it.

"Hah, looks like you'd better practice some more with that thing before you try to take on the Am Drag" Jake said mockingly. Suddenly, something slammed into his back and knocked him to the ground.

"Uhh, did anybody get the license number of that truck?" Jake asked, slightly dazed.

As he regained his senses, he became aware that Karai was perched over him, her claw at the ready.

"Your mocking shall not save you now!" she said, preparing to lower the blade.

Suddenly, Axel slammed into her with a karate kick, knocking her to the side.

"Thanks man" Jake said, after getting to his feet.

"No problem" Axel replied "you wanna change sparring partners?"

"Way ahead of you" Jake said, flying over to face Magness.

"Your flying won't help you against my powers" Magness said, hurling another length of pipe.

"Maybe not, but you control metal, which my fire breath can totally melt" Jake replied, demonstrating on the pipe.

Over with Karai, she had recovered and quickly resumed battling. "You cannot hope to defeat me" she said, "I was trained in martial arts by one of the best."

"Maybe so" Axel said, blocking a chop, "but you never studied Jo-Lan. Jo-Lan choubatsu!"

The blast of energy delivered to her chest sent Karai flying across the room and crashing into Magness.

"Get off me!" Magness shouted, lifting Karai by her armor, before setting her down "I knew working with you was a bad idea. I would have preferred working with Weather Vane, she's not so serious and lame."

"This assignment has been no picnic for me either" an angry Karai said "I did not wish to work with an irresponsible, selfish brat such as yourself! Only because I could return to my homeland did I agree."

"Irresponsible, selfish?" Magness asked, "you'd better be careful about what you say about somebody who can crush you like a tin can!"

"Looks like trouble in paradise" Jake commented.

"Let's help them make up" Axel suggested, and both men delivered flying kicks to the squabbling ladies.

At that moment, the sidekicks decided to show up. "What we miss, anything good?" Ron asked.

"Actually, me and Ax were about to finish the butt whooping on the evil sisters over here" Jake replied.

"Save some for me!" Lily shouted "they're going to pay for what they did to me!"

Magness and Karai slowly got to their feet and surveyed the situation. "Okay, two against roughly a dozen, not good odds" Magness said, "what do you say we cut our losses and blame the whole thing on that idiot Spicer?"

"For once, I agree with you" Karai replied, "but we should not leave them empty handed."

"Already on top of it" Magness said using her powers to grab the doomsday weapon.

"Drop the weapon Magness" Axel said, "we outnumber you, there's no way you're going to escape with it."

"Wasn't my plan Manning" Magness said, setting the timer for 1 minute "if we can't have it, at least we'll have the pleasure of using it to destroy you!"

"Farewell" Karai said, tossing the device at the heroes. Then both ladies used their transporter watches to escape.

"Oh man, I'm gonna die!" Ron exclaimed "and there was so much more I wanted to do, so many more nacos I wanted to eat!"

"I never even had a girlfriend!" Spud whined.

"What do we do, there's only 15 more seconds!" Mike exclaimed.

"Now's your last chance to kiss me" Mikey said to Lily.

"Forget it!" Lily said, "even if I'm about to die, I'd still never kiss you."

"Yo Ax man, use one of your Jo-lan bursts and bust that sucker" Jake said.

"I'm not sure if that would work" Axel said "the Jo-lan blast may cause the machine to explode prematurely."

"Dude, you gotta try or we're all done for!" Jake shouted.

Axel closed his eyes and concentrated "Jo-Lan choubatsu!" The blast of energy hit its' mark and blasted the device into many tiny pieces. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Glad that's over" Mikey said, "now we can get back to our normal lives."

"Uh guys" Gonard said, the fridge still stuck in his body, "a little help here?"

-----

Later that day, the cast filmed their episode of _LilyMu, _and went to say goodbye to the heroes before they departed.

"Thank you very much for saving my cast" Ozu said, "I would have lost millions if you had not. Yes Man is not a good replacement."

"You're welcome" Axel said, "but next time, try not to pick up any doomsday weapons."

"Oh, about that" Ozu said, "I had that thing deactivated a long time ago. It wouldn't have exploded."

Axel & Jake's jaws fell slack with surprise. "You mean we blew it up for nothing!" Jake exclaimed.

"I'm afraid so" Ozu said, "now I have to get new paperweight."

Elsewhere, the _LilyMu _cast were saying goodbye to the assorted sidekicks.

"Thanks for all the help" Mikey said "everybody was so grateful, we got you these."

"Autographed posters?" Spud asked happily "this is truly the happiest day of my life."

"I think I may cry buddy" Ron said to Rufus.

"Thanks for all the help" Guano said, "and if you're ever in Japan again, look us up."

"You can count on it, little dude" Spud replied, shaking his hand, er, paw.

After the rest of the goodbyes were exchanged, _the Freedom _took off into the sky, as the sun set over the land of the rising sun.

---------------

Next Time:

The _Freedom _is shot down by the members of E.V.I.L, who are pursuing the Omnitrix, forcing our heroes to hide out in the town of Pleasant Hills. There they meet a rather unorthodox family, and discover the two kids have been targeted by yet another collection of villains. Can they save them and stop this new threat, while still dealing with E.V.I.L? And who exactly are the Larcenous Assembly of Minor Enemies? Find out the answer to this and more questions in the next story "This is L.A.M.E."


End file.
